Roméo et
by KittyQuat
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux familles qui se détestent et de leurs 3 enfants qui se rencontrent. L'histoire d'un Roméo et... pour savoir la suite lisez! EN PAUSE... JE NE SAIS PAS QUAND JE LA CONTINURAIS.... UN JOUR PEUT-ETRE!
1. prologue

**Auteur : Moua, c'est à dire KittyQuat**

**Genre : plein de choses : romance, suspence, drame familliale et que sais-je encore**

**Rating : T donc faut pas vous attendre à un lemon...**

**Couple : c'est pas drôle si je dis maintenant**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste un moment à leurs proprio. Par contre Selyn est à moi. (pour l'instant c'est tout)**

**Note : Alors cela fait un certain temps que je me suis inscrite sur ffnet. Jusqu'à présent j'avais écrit 3 fic toutes sur GW mais franchement elles sont pas génial (enfin c'est mon avis...)**

**C'est grâce à ma grande amie siashini que je me suis décidé a prendre la plume pour essayer de faire une fic à chapitre... Donc un grand merci à ma sia qui même sans le savoir**

**m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire.**

**

* * *

**

Roméo et …

La vie nous réserve souvent de grandes surprises. On croit tout connaître d'une personne et finalement on se rend compte que tout n'était que mensonges.

L'histoire que je vais vous conter raconte la rencontre de deux personnes que tout opposait mais qui, contre tout attente, sont tombés fous amoureux. Cette histoire ressemble à une très vielle histoire d'un auteur maintenant mort depuis plusieurs années.

Les familles Yuy et Maxwell auraient pu être des familles comme n'importe lesquelles. Mais si elles avaient vraiment été comme n'importe quelles autres familles, quel intérêt de vous raconter cette histoire.

Notre histoire commence dans une magnifique contrée du Japon.

Mr Aldin Yuy avait épousé, il y a maintenant 20 ans, une jeune japonaise qui, à l'époque, servait ses parents. Par amour, il avait défié ses parents, épousé cette femme et il avait tout quitté pour reconstruire sa vie avec son épouse dans le pays d'origine de celle-ci, le Japon.

Après s'être battu pendant 5 ans, Mr et Mrs Yuy s'étaient fait un nom dans la haute société de Kyoto et Mrs Yuy mit au monde un magnifique garçon qu'ils nommèrent Heero.

Mr et Mrs Maxwell étaient, quant à eux, depuis des années d'importantes personnes dans cette haute société et voyait d'un œil mauvais les Yuy. Mrs Maxwell mit au monde de magnifiques faux jumeaux la même année que Mrs Yuy eut Heero. Un beau petit garçon tout joufflu qui était prédestiné à reprendre les affaires de son père et une magnifique petite fille. Mr et Mrs Maxwell décidèrent de prénommer Duo le garçon, et la fille Selyn. Déjà que les rivalités entre les deux femmes ne manquaient pas, avec ces naissances, c'était devenu pire.

Les années passant, les enfants des deux familles grandirent et devinrent de beaux jeunes hommes et une magnifique jeune fille. Pendant 15 ans, les deux familles parvirent à éviter que leurs enfants se rencontrent. Mais cette année, un malheureux concours de circonstance fit que les trois enfants se retrouvèrent dans la même classe à l'Ecole Privée de Kyoto.

C'est avec cette rencontre que débute notre histoire de Roméo et…

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà pour le prologue. le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture mais je peut rien vous promettre quant à sa publication. Je sais que mon statu "d'auteur pas connu" ne me le permet pas trop mais il va falloir patienter un peu avant d'avoir la suite...J'essaierai, je dit bien j'essaierais de le poster dimanche prochain mais je ne promet rien...

en tout cas, j'attend avec grand plaisir vos commentaires

biz

KQ


	2. premières rencontres

**Auteur : KittyQuat**

**Genre : plein de choses : romance, suspence, drame familliale et que sais-je encore**

**Rating : T donc faut pas vous attendre à un lemon...**

**Couple : c'est pas drôle si je dis maintenant**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste un moment à leurs proprio. Par contre Selyn est à moi. (pour l'instant c'est tout)**

Note : tout d'abord je tien à m'excuser de l'attente pour ce premier chapitre. Mais bon comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un emploi du temps vraiment chargé et j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire!!! Donc pardon pour l'attente.

Note2 : Alors je tien à faire de gros bisous à mes toutes premières revieweuses qui sont: Noan; Kalijoy, Siashini et Catirella!!  
merci beaucoup à vous les filles. vous pouvez pas savoir combien vos review m'ont fait plaisire.

je n'oublie bien sur pas tout les autres qui m'ont laisser un petit commentaire!!! Mici à vous tous!!!!!!

Note3 : ce chapitre est tout spécialement pour Siashini qui est tombée malade à cause de moi!!! TT CHUI DESOLEE MA SIA!!!!!

biz et bonne lecture

* * *

**Premières rencontres**

Ecole Privée de Kyoto (EPK) 8h

Comme à son habitude, Heero arriva en classe un quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Étant un garçon au tempérament discret, il ne se mêlait, généralement, avec personne de sa classe. Enfin… généralement ! Car une personne avait réussi l'exploit de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Cette personne n'était autre que Quatre Raberba Winner, le fils du prestigieux PDG de la GWForce.

La première rencontre de Quatre et Heero se fit lors d'un énième banquet organisé pour les défavorisés de la ville. A cette époque les deux garçons avaient 5 ans.

_//Flash back//_

_Quatre s'ennuyait ferme. Une fois de plus son père avait refusé de le laisser à la maison. Alors qu'il en était à son 5ème jus de fruit, il aperçu dans un coins de la salle de réception un autre garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Heureux de sa découverte, Quatre se dirigea donc vers ce garçon._

_Heero n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait à peine 2 heures qu'il était là mais il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour retrouver Ambre, sa magnifique chatte aux yeux couleur ambre. Il avait hâte de la retrouver. C'était sa seule amie et il l'aimait plus que tout ! _

_Alors qu'il allait aller vers sa mère pour lui demander s'il pouvait rentrer, Heero vit un garçon blond s'approcher de lui._

_- Bonsoir, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. _Se présenta Quatre

_- Heero Yuy _lui répondit automatiquement Heero

_- Je suis enchanté de te connaître Heero. C'est la première fois que je te vois dans ce genre de soirée qui sont tes parents ?_demanda gentiment le garçon blond

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ??_Rétorqua agressivement Heero. Il avait horreur qu'on lui pose cette question.

_- Heu…_ _mais… je…_ balbutia le jeune garçon. Jamais encore on ne lui avait parlé de la sorte !

_- Bon, il est temps que je parte ! _

_Sur ce, Heero parti en direction de ses parents. Seulement, une main sur son épaule l'obligea à se retourner. En face de lui, le garçon blond le regardait avec des yeux embrumés. Une larme glissa même sur le long de sa joue._

_õô Heeroõõ_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait pleurer ? Pourtant c'est lui qui a commencé à m'agresser ! Il doit s'en prendre qu'a lui ! Non je n'ai rien à me reprocher !!!_

_õõõõõõ_

_- Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ???_ Demanda Quatre, en se retenant de pleurer._ Je voulais juste te parler, essayer de te connaître !!! Tu es le premier enfant de mon âge que je rencontre lors de ces soirées !!! Alors POURQUOI m'as-tu répondu si méchamment ???? _

_Maintenant, Quatre était en larme. Il avait mal. Il pensait se faire un ami mais finalement, l'autre ne semblait pas intéressé._

_Heero ne comprenait rien !! Le blond voulait être son ami ?? La seule amie qu'il avait, c'était Ambre et c'était un chat ! Comment on devait se comporter avec un ami « humain » ? C'est en voyant Quatre se détourner de lui qu'il compris. Il VOULAIT que Quatre soit son ami. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il devait avoir un ami comme tout les enfants de son âge ! C'est avec brusquerie et détresse que cette fois-ci, ce fut Heero qui retint Quatre par le poignet._

_Alors qu'il se détournait de ce garçon si méchant, Quatre sentit qu'on lui retenait le poignet. Il se retourna et regarda en essayant de retenir ses larmes le garçon brun._

_- je… je m'excuse… je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus _commença Heero. _Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que l'on veut être mon ami _continua-t-il tout bas._ J'aimerai bien être ton ami, enfin si tu le veux toujours._

_- Bien sur !!!! _répondit Quatre sans se rendre compte._ Mais tu dois bien avoir d'autre ami non ??? _

_- Ma seule amie se nomme Ambre. C'est une chatte soimoise avec les yeux de couleur ambre. D'où son nom_. _Tu dois trouver ça bizarre._

_- J'ai appelé la mienne Emeraude. Pour les mêmes raisons que toi !!¨_

_- Elle doit être jolie._

_- La tienne aussi._

_Et c'est sur cette conversation que commença l'amitié de Heero et Quatre. Depuis ce jour, ils se protégeaient mutuellement et personne n'arriva à les séparer au grand bonheur de Mr et Mme Yuy._

_//fin du flash back//_

Alors que Heero finissait ses devoirs, il vit Quatre entrer avec une mine très contrariée. Et connaissant Quatre, celui-ci n'était JAMAIS contrarié !! Heero la sentait mal… comme à son habitude, il laissa Quatre se remettre de ses émotions avant de parler.

Lorsqu'il fut assis à côté de son meilleur ami, Quatre débuta sa tirade.

- Non mais tu t'en rends compte ??? La direction ose les mettre dans notre classe !!! Pourtant mes parents et les tiens on bien fait comprendre au directeur qu'il fallait éviter de nous mettre dans la même classe !!!!!!!

- Tu parles de quoi exactement Quatre ??

- Mais des Maxwell !!!! de qui veux-tu que je parle ?????

- Et ils ont quoi de spécial ces « Maxwell » ?

Quatre, incrédule, se retourna vers son ami. Il chercha sur son visage le moindre signe lui prouvant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule mais rien… le néant. Apparemment, Heero ne savait vraiment pas qui était les Maxwell. Et dire que toute la ville savait à quel point les familles Maxwell et Yuy se détestaient !!!

Alors qu'il allait lui dire la vérité sur la famille Maxwell, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du début des cours. Avant que le prof n'entre, il eut juste le temps de lui souffler un « tu vas le savoir très vite ».

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo en avait marre !!! Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 minutes qu'il poirotait. Que sa sœur soit en retard, ça il en avait l'habitude mais jamais encore un prof ne l'avait fait attendre comme ça !!! Foi d'un Maxwell, il allait le mentionner au repas du soir. Et peut-être qu'au lieu de faire virer le prof en question, ses parents allait lui permettre d'aller promener Shinigami près de la maison de CE-PUTAIN-DE-PROF-QUI-AVAIT-MAINTENANT-15-MINUTES-DE-RETARD !!!!! Alors que Duo pensait à sa revanche, il vit sa sœur arriver avec Trowa et le prof.

- Duo, où étais-tu ? cela fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend !!! _le réprimanda Selyn_

- Vois tu ma chère petite sœur, que moi aussi je vous attend depuis un quart d'heure !!! et je commençais à m'impatienter !!!_ Duo fixa le prof avec des yeux mauvais. Contre toute attente, sa sœur se plaça entre les deux hommes._

- Je te rappelle mon cher frère, que l'on avait rendez-vous au bureau de Mr Huniz et pas devant sa classe !!!!

Une guerre des yeux se déroula entre les jumeaux. Trowa, comme à son habitude n'intervint pas. Il n'y avait que Selyn pour calmer Duo.

- Bon, les enfants, je crois que l'on devrait entrer maintenant. Vos camarades doivent s'impatienter ! _commenta Mr Huniz. _

- Vous avez entièrement raison Mr. Allez mauvaise troupe en route !!! _dit joyeusement Selyn en attrapant le bras de son frère ainsi que celui de Trowa._

C'est ainsi que tout les trois entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tous les regards étaient fixés sur les trois jeunes. Tout le monde à EPK connaissait les jumeaux Maxwell ainsi que leurs grand ami Trowa Barton.

//flash back//

_Ces trois là s'étaient rencontrer lors d'une fête foraine. Duo n'avait pas réussi à gagner la jolie peluche pour sa sœur. Il voulait cette peluche ! Il était près à tout pour faire plaisir à sa petite sœur. Alors qu'il tendit un énième billet au forain, un garçon de leur âge lui tendit la peluche. Duo avait d'abord regarder bizarrement ce garçon avant de le remercier en refusant la peluche. Il voulait lui-même la gagner ! Surpris, le garçon s'éloigna de quelque pas avant de venir lui donner des conseils pour pouvoir gagner facilement la peluche tant convoitée. _

_C'est ainsi que Duo appris à connaître son tout premier ami qui se nommait Trowa Barton, fils unique et héritier de la fabuleuse troupe de forain Luna Barton Park. _

_C'est aussi tout naturellement que Selyn adopta avec plaisir ce nouveau compagnon de jeu._

//fin du flash back//

Heero regarda ces trois personnes entrer dans la classe en se demandant bien pourquoi tout le monde était tellement excité qu'ils viennent dans leur classe. Sauf Quatre tirait une gueule d'enterrement tout en fusillant du regard ce…. Ce MAGNIFIQUE jeune homme qui porte l'uniforme comme un dieu et qui a un de ces regards et cette tresse qui lui descend dans le dos pour caresser ses reins et….

_õô Heeroõõ_

_Je crois que je m'égard là… Et pourtant ce mec est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau !!! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Quatre le fusille du regard._

_õõõõõõ_

Alors qu'Heero était toujours entrain de reluquer ce magnifique spécimen qu'était Duo, celui-ci se retourna vers sa sœur pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Il avait repéré Heero Yuy. Finalement, l'année scolaire n'allait peut-être pas être si ennuyeuse que ça.

_õõ Selyn õõõ_

_Mon pauvre Heero. L'année ne sera vraiment pas de tout repos pour toi. Mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour te protéger de mon frère !!!_

_Car tu l'apprendras bien vite, mon frère ne peut pas te supporter !!!_

_õõõõõõ_

_A suivre

* * *

_

**Et voilà... j'espère que ca vous a plu!!!! pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le poster très vite... mais je ne sais pas quand... comme beaucoup de monde mes vacances commence le 22 au soir et je reprend le boulot le 3.01!! mais d'ici la nouvelle année je vous promet que vous aurez le chapitre 2 et peut-être le 3 qui sais???**

**gros bisouxxxxxxxx**

**KQ**


	3. non update

Bonjour à tous

comme vous pouvez le voir, il ne s'agit pas d'une update... En ce moment je n'ai vraiment mais **VRAIMENT **pas le temps de m'occuper de Roméo et...

Si vous avez lu une partie de ma bio, je suis en 3ème année d'apprentissage et dans 5 mois je passe mes examens... le problème c'est que je ne me sens vraiment pas prête pour ces exas. Je passe donc tout mon temps à mes révisions... il me semble que j'avais déjà dit que les updates ne seraient pas du tout régulières...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas!!! j'ai commencé cette fic et je vais la finir!!! je ne sais pas quand ni combien de temps cela me prendra mais je vous promet de vous donner de temps en temps de mes nouvelles et des nouvelles de la fic...

Je tien encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde... je manque cruellement de temps...

gros bisous à tous et bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi... n'est-ce pas sia????

biz

KQ


End file.
